


Réséda Potter Londubat

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Augusta Londubat choisit de recueillir et d'élever Réséda Potter comme le voulait Alice, le tout sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore.





	Réséda Potter Londubat

Augusta Londubat avait été décrite de bien des manières au fil des années mais s'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait jamais, c'était qu'elle était déterminée. Elle était obstinée et une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision, elle s'y tenait qu'importe qui se tenait sur son chemin et aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas. Les six derniers mois avaient été pesants et compliqués pour la matriarche Londubat, son fils et sa belle-fille étaient à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, ayant été torturé jusqu'à la folie par les Lestrange et Croupton Jr. Elle était à présent responsable de l'éducation de son petit-fils Neville, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que les parents de ce dernier se remettent, s'ils le faisaient un jour. 

Augusta n'avait certainement pas imaginé que sa vie serait ainsi, veuve, en charge de son petit-fils après la tragédie qui était arrivée à sa famille mais c'était ainsi. Et si une part d'elle souhaitait se plaindre, geindre, protester, dire que c'était injuste. Ce n'était pas qui elle était. Elle allait faire face à la situation et élever son petit fils en attendant que l'état de son fils et de sa belle-fille s'arrange, mais elle avait plus à faire. Pas au niveau politique, non elle avait observé ce qui se passait au niveau politique et elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de s'opposer à des imbéciles, encore moins des imbéciles qui avaient été mêlé à ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Ce serait assez pénible d'être correcte envers eux lors des évènements auxquels elle avait l'habitude d'assister, elle n'allait pas ajouter des rencontres. Non, Augusta se rappelait très bien ce que voulait faire sa dru après la mort des Potter, une véritable tragédie, Alice était la marraine de Réséda Potter, et au vu des circonstances, Réséda aurait du être placé avec Alice et Frank. 

Si l'enfant avait été placé dans une famille du côté de James, même s'ils n'étaient pas anglais, alors elle l'aurait accepté, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'était renseignée, une cousine de son défunt mari lui avait dit où se trouvait la dernière Potter et c'était inacceptable. Arabella lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chez la sœur de Lily, Petunia Dursley, une moldue qui ne savait rien de leurs traditions, qui n'était même pas venue au mariage de Lily et James et qui apparemment n'avait pas d'affection pour sa nièce. 

S'occuper de deux jeunes enfants ne serait pas évident, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle avait aussi des elfes de maison et puis c'était son devoir, en plus Frank c'était souvent plaint de ne pas avoir de frère et de sœur, il n'avait pas eu de cousin de son âge et il s'en était plaint. Elle savait que Frank et Alice avaient prévu d'avoir un deuxième enfant minimum, ce n'était pas d'actualité pour le moment mais comme ça elle suivrait ce qu'ils voulaient. 

Bien sûr il y avait le problème de Dumbledore, qui risquait de protester, après tout il était celui qui avait placé Réséda Potter chez ces moldus et depuis il s'était opposé discrètement au Ministère et au Magenmagot en refusant de dire où elle se trouvant, avançant le fait qu'elle était en sécurité. Et qu'au final c'était le principal, le tout avec son ton de grand-père bienveillant et un rappel de ses actions pour que les autres se souviennent qu'il était dangereux. Augusta avait été agacé et impressionné, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Dumbledore mais elle pouvait au moins le respecter, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le laisser la stopper. Réséda Potter aurait du être sous la garde d'Alice, elle avait connu Euphemia, la grand-mère de la dernière Potter, elle avait été une amie proche et cela renforçait le sentiment d'Augusta, le fait que c'était son devoir. Et puis elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une jeune sorcière, une héritière d'une ancienne famille, dans une famille moldue où elle grandirait sans rien savoir au sujet de sa magie et de son héritage. 

La Douairière Londubat avait été à Griffondor c'était vrai, néanmoins elle était intelligente et était une bonne politicienne, plus encore elle connaissait du monde et savait être discrète. Et là c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, de discrétion. Elle avait un avantage en plus, elle avait choisi de placer sa famille proche, à savoir son petit-fils et elle même, à l'écart du monde, un peu d'isolation pour garantir la sécurité de Neville et elle ne voyait pas de raison pour changer ça. Donc très peu de personne seraient au courant de la présence de Réséda chez elle, surtout vu que Arabella Figg était d'accord avec elle, elles ne voulaient pas que l'enfant grandisse chez les Dursley, et Arabella était l'agent placé près de la jeune Potter par Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance il ne s'apercevrait pas du fait que Réséda allait quitter la maison de Pétunia, et puis au pire Augusta avait fait en sorte que ce soit légal, ayant des contacts avec Amelia Bones et ayant également fait un contrat avec les gobelins, après tout Alice était la marraine de Réséda et ça voulait dire beaucoup dans le monde sorcier ainsi que pour les gobelins, le fait que ces derniers n'avaient pas d'affection pour Dumbledore n'était qu'un bonus. 

C'était pour cette raison qu'après plusieurs mois de préparation, et huit mois après la mort de James et Lily Potter, qu'Augusta sortait de la cheminée d'Arabella, habillée dans une tenue qui passerait inaperçue dans le monde moldue, ayant même laissé son chapeau avec un vautour empaillé au manoir Londubat. 

"Bonjour." dit Pétunia Dursley en ouvrant la porte après qu'elle ait toqué, en temps normal elle aurait envoyé un courrier pour annoncer sa venue, c'était correct après tout. Cependant elle était inquiète vis à vis de ce qu'avait dit Arabella, sur le traitement des Dursley vis à vis de Réséda et voulait avoir se faire un avis par elle même, en les surprenant. 

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Augusta Londubat, je viens vous voir au sujet de votre nièce Réséda." elle se présenta, ses yeux bleus percevant avec aise la paleur du visage de la femme devant elle, la crainte dans son regard et surtout la colère. Cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec Lily Potter, née Evans, et après ce qu'Augusta avait remarqué, elle était bien moins inclinée à laisser cette femme revoir la jeune Potter. Quoiqu'elle devait d'abord la récupérer.

"Votre genre n'est pas le bienvenu ici." cracha presque Pétunia en tentant de claquer la porte mais Augusta n'était pas du genre à accepter une telle réponse, à accepter qu'on lui dise non, certainement pas après ce qu'elle avait noté dans l'attitude de Pétunia Dursley. 

"Je suis Lady Régente Londubat et vous allez me laisser rentrer pour que je puisse voir Réséda, je ne vous laissait pas un choix." dit froidement Augusta avec son regard menaçant. Celui qui rappelait au monde qu'elle avait été une duelliste connue à l'internationale et qu'elle était dangereuse si poussé, elle n'avait pas un point de vue particulièrement négatif sur les moldus, ils étaient différents mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient stupides et ils arrivaient à bien se débrouiller même sans la magie, cependant là elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas jeter un mauvais sort. 

Son regard fonctionnait apparemment aussi bien sur les sorciers que sur les moldus vu que quelques minutes après elle se faisait servir une tasse de thé assise sur un canapé dans la maison de 4 Privet Drive. Au moins elle n'avait pas perdu la main et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour élever deux enfants et pour gérer les imbéciles qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Elle  ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle avait élevé Frank avec son mari et ça n'avait pas été évident, loin de là même, elle adorait son fils mais il n'avait pas été un ange pour autant. Loin de là même. Elle appréhendait même plutôt les prochaines années, élever deux enfants n'allait pas être facile, surtout sans Howard, son défunt mari, pour l'aider à gérer entre douceur et fermeté. 

"Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? Il m'a promis que personne de votre monde ne viendrait déranger ma famille." demanda Pétunia Dursley d'une voix sèche. 

"Qui a promis ?" questionna Augusta. "Et puis vous allez être heureuse, je suis venue pour vous demander la garde de Réséda, la garde exclusive. Vous avez des papiers à signer et si cela vous convient et à elle aussi, vous n'aurez plus jamais à la revoir."

"Où dois-je signer ?" demanda de suite Pétunia, bien plus intéressée, Augusta du se contrôler pour ne pas montrer son antipathie envers cette femme qui était prête à abandonner sa nièce si aisément, le tout à une étrangère. Parce que si Augusta avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises Lily Potter et sa fille Réséda, elle n'avait jamais croisé Pétunia Dursley, une chose qu'elle ne regrettait vraiment pas. Cette femme était bien pire que son beau-frère Algie, bien qu'il soit un réel imbécile et dangereux en plus dans ses idées, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose, en tout cas elle ne le pensait pas. Et si jamais il essayait une chose pareille elle le tuerait. A la fin.

"Sur ces documents." elle répondit néanmoins, après tout ça l'arranger que cette femme soit ainsi, si elle n'avait pas à se disputer pour obtenir la garde de Réséda alors tant mieux. 

Pétunia ne prit même pas le temps de lire les documents en entier, les survolant simplement pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de quelque chose de définitif et que sa nièce ne reviendrait pas dans sa maison, dans sa parfaite vie avec son mari et son fils parfait. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour signer tout ce qu'il fallait signer avant de se lever et d'aller vers le placard à balai sous l'escalier, pour la plus grande confusion d'Augusta qui l'avait suivi curieuse mais silencieuse avant d'être horrifiée en voyant cette horrible femme sortir un enfant d'un peu moins de deux ans du placard.

"Vous aviez mis la fille de votre sœur dans un placard ?" elle demanda horrifiée et scandalisée en s'approchant pour arracher Réséda des bras de Pétunia. "Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous comme vous le méritez, mais croyez moi, je vous ferai payer." affirma Augusta en partant, prenant avec elle l'enfant et les papiers. Folle de rage elle adressa simplement un signe de la tête à Arabella avant d'utiliser la cheminée de cette dernière pour retourner au manoir Londubat.

De là elle alla dans l'aile familiale où se trouvait bien sûr sa chambre mais aussi la nurserie où Neville était avec un des elfes de maison du manoir, Tilly. Il était en train de jouer cependant en entendant des bruits il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire et Augusta sentit un peu de sa colère disparaître en voyant le sourire de son petit fils. 

"Neville, voici Réséda, elle va vivre avec nous maintenant." dit Augusta en posant la petite fille à côté de Neville qui l'observa curieusement, ce qu'elle lui rendit d'ailleurs quoiqu'elle était bien plus hésitante. 

La matriarche Londubat dut se retenir pour ne pas retourner chez les Dursley pour leur faire payer chaque mauvais moment qu'avait traversé Réséda, la dernière Potter, parce que si cette.... femme trouvait normal de la placer dans un placard à balai alors qu'avaient-ils fait d'autre pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'état pas la bienvenue chez eux ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, Dumbledore était un imbécile à bien des niveaux mais elle avait senti qu'il y avait des sortilèges placé autour de cette maison pour protéger les Dursley vis à vis de la magie, pas la peine de l'alerter que Réséda n'était plus chez eux. Il ne pourrait rien faire, elle avait tout fait de manière légale et sûre mais il pourrait être ennuyant quand même. En plus elle n'avait pas envie de gérer ça en plus du reste, ou de mettre ces deux enfants en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

En voyant Neville qui parlait, de son mieux vu qu'il n'avait pas encore deux ans, plus ouvert et enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps, Augusta se sentit sourire, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas cette décision. C'était pour le mieux pour Réséda et la famille Potter, mais ce serait visiblement bon aussi pour son petit-fils qui ne fréquentait pas d'enfant de son âge vu qu'elle voulait le protéger à tout prix. Elle n'avait plus confiance en grand monde, après tout elle avait fait confiance au Croupton et il avait aidé les Lestrange à entrer dans le manoir. En plus il y avait eu tant de pertes dû à la guerre, des massacres et des morts dans pleins de familles alliées au Londubat d'une manière ou d'une autre, même chose pour les Potter d'ailleurs. 

Elle était déterminée dans tous les cas, ces deux enfants étaient sous sa protection et elle allait les élever comme les héritiers de leur famille qu'ils étaient.


End file.
